Anakin Skywalker
*1.88 meters |hair=*Blond *Light brown |eyes=*Blue |cyber=*Cybernetic right arm |era=*Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Gardulla the Elder's criminal empire *Watto's Shop *Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters=*Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi |apprentices=*Ahsoka Tano }} Anakin Skywalker—called Ani by both his mother and his wife, as well as Watto, Jar Jar Binks, and Qui-Gon Jinn—was a legendary Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight Born to Shmi Skywalker, later in life he became the secret husband of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and the father of the Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo. Although he would later become a crucial figure in the galaxy, Skywalker came from humble origins. He spent the first years of his life on Tatooine as a slave along with his mother. In 32 BBY, Skywalker met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. After obtaining his freedom by having been bet on by Jinn and winning the Boonta Eve Classic, Skywalker went with Jinn and departed from Tatooine, though troubled by leaving behind his mother. Skywalker took part in the Battle of Naboo, destroying the Droid Control Station despite his young age. Soon after, he joined the Jedi Order, becoming a Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker was believed to be (and indeed was) the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith, which was why the Jedi Council chose to bend the Jedi Code and permit his training. Skywalker and Kenobi traveled together on many missions in the ensuing decade. In 22 BBY, Skywalker was reunited with Padmé Amidala, the former queen of Naboo and new Senator of the Chommell sector. He escorted her to Naboo due to the rising violence of the Separatist Crisis, and the two fought at the First Battle of Geonosis, the beginning of the Clone Wars. In the midst of these events, Skywalker also endured the violent death of his mother. Skywalker and Amidala married soon after the battle, despite the Jedi Order's restrictions of Jedi marriages, which kept them from making their marriage public. Skywalker fought in the Clone Wars with his master and became a Jedi Knight in 22 BBY, taking Ahsoka Tano as his own apprentice. Throughout the conflict, Skywalker became an icon to the public, known as the "Hero With No Fear". Skywalker and Kenobi, despite not being master and apprentice anymore, gained recognition as a formidable pair. Despite this, he carried with him a great sense of loss in addition to great anger. This was shown in 19 BBY during the Battle of Coruscant, when he decapitated an unarmed Count Dooku. He also learned that Amidala would soon have a child and experiences agonizing visions of her death. Lightsabers Jedi Knight File:AnakinLightsaber AOTC.jpg|Anakin's first lightsaber File:Lightsaber anakin rots.jpg|Anakin's second lightsaber Anakin built and used two lightsabers during his time as a Jedi. First Lightsaber In 28 BBY, as a young Padawan, Skywalker traveled to Ilum as a test of skill to construct his first lightsaber. While constructing his lightsaber deep inside one of the caverns, Skywalker encountered a vision of Darth Maul. After a struggle, Skywalker managed to defeat this dark incarnation, and, upon awakening, Skywalker discovered he had constructed a lightsaber that contained one of the sapphire Adegan crystals that grew in Ilum's caverns, giving the blade a distinct blue glow. The design of the hilt suited his practice of Form V. He did not do what many Padawans do and create a lightsaber to resemble his master's—instead creating a personalized make that favored maximum power. This lightsaber would go on to be used by Skywalker up until the onset of the Clone Wars, when it was destroyed just prior to the Battle of Geonosis on a droid factory assembly line. Second Lightsaber Skywalker later built a new lightsaber of a slightly different design. This weapon was a powerful creation that portrayed his skill of mechanical engineering; specifically built and designed for a master of Djem So, as Skywalker was soon to become. Category:Banite Sith Category:Black Squadron members Category:Cyborgs Category:Death Squadron personnel Category:Engineers Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Force ghosts Category:Galactic Empire Supreme Commanders Category:Humans Category:Impersonators Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi hunters Category:Males Category:Mechanics Category:Naberrie family Category:Outbound Flight residents Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Republic Navy admirals Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Sith Masters Category:Sithspawn Category:Skywalker family Category:Slaves Category:Tatooinians Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Dark Lords of the Sith